


Whumptober 2020 24-  you're not making any sense

by Kit_Kat_27



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Blocked nose, Cold, F/M, concerned magnum, juliet is a stubborn gal, one ill majordomo, one makeshift nurse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat_27/pseuds/Kit_Kat_27
Summary: Ill Higgins is a stubborn Higgins
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Whumptober 2020 24-  you're not making any sense

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is going to be expanded during November ( hopefully) with Magnum, Rick and T.C trying to take care of our beloved British majordomo!
> 
> I loved writing Higgy with a blocked nose, it was very fun writing her speech ;)

Walking into the study, what Magnum saw broke his heart. Papers littered the floor and desk, strewn in no particular piles, a handful of cups stacked on the edge. Two empty tissue boxes sat in the bin with the third close to being finished. 

A very focussed Higgins sat staring at the laptop as if it had grown a pair of eyes. An unladylike sniff interrupted his observation as she had now turned to him, greeting him with a bright red nose and glassy eyes. 

“ Wat is the batter Bagnum ? Ave you cwashed the car agwain ? "

Laughing at an ex-spy that was currently less than 100% was not his safest option at the moment. She would probably still be able to kill him with an evil death glare. 

“Should you be really doing work while you’re ill? Everyone else would happily take a sick day when they get a cold and can barely speak” 

It was no longer a laughing matter as Higgins tried to respond but her first couple of attempts were met with empty sound. 

An angry glare was shot at him as a croaky voice spoke “ I ab perfwectly ok to be workming. It’s wust a sniff…” as she broke into a hacking cough. Her ribs were unmistakably straining trying to force air out of her lungs. 

Stepping close he leant a gentle hand on her back, rubbing her back soothingly, _ even the hardiest spy probably wouldn’t refuse comfort when their feeling groggy _ . 

He should have really taken his hand off her back once she finished, but it just was another one of those days where he longed to have some contact with her. 

Over the last couple of weeks, a strong magnetic Force had been attracting the two of them towards each other. 

Every time they were in the same room they together, one of them would brush shoulders with the other, would knock their hand against the others. 

There hadn’t been an event that had caused their new strange feelings,  _ maybe it was that low cut dress that Higgy wore to the gala or when her eyes had lingered on his chest after he’d been swimming just in his trunks.  _

Passing a water bottle after taking the lid off for her, he perched himself on the edge of the desk waiting until Higgins breathing returned back to normal. She took her time, each swallow was accompanied by a grimace but she would continue to drink until she finished the bottle. 

She’d clearly had forgotten about taking care of her sick body, doing her usual thing of burying herself in work. He saw no plates or food wrappers so he made a mental note to get something in her, once he managed to move her from the study to somewhere comfy. 

Before she had the chance to react, he swooped the laptop of the desk placing it on a high shelf where he knew she wouldn’t be able to reach in this state. Not moving from the swivel desk chair, she made a feeble attempt to reach up for it but he had already put it up there before her arms made it up into the air. 

She tried to look stern and serious at him, but with her bright red nose and cheeks, the effect was lost on him, “Agnum, I wab working on fere. I need to gwet work dome”. 

_ This was going to be his toughest client ever.  _

“Higgins you are in no fit state to work, you can either head upstairs to bed..”

She opened her mouth to refuse, but she wasn’t going to win in this situation.

“... or if you don’t I will carry you over to the guest house and make you sleep on the sofa where I will watch you like a hawk so you can’t do any work behind my back.”

_ What ensured was an intense staredown between the P.I’s, neither wanting to give in one was stubborn and the other worried and concerned.  _

Either her body couldn’t handle the staredown or she knew he was right, as she started to force her body to stand and move. She obviously thought that she was less ill than she thought as when she reached standing, her hands reached out to grip the chair with a vice-like grip. She started to move her feet slowly in the direction of the living room, her feet barely lifting of the ground, "Fineeee, I'll twake a quick west on fhe swofa in fhe wiving woom".

_If she was being this stubborn over resting, it was going to be a very long day._

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fic that is short ( school means little writing time) but I'm off for a week of half term so am going to try to write more for the last of whumptober!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this mini fic and see you at the next one !


End file.
